1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a UV light-absorbing skin-protecting composition comprising an acrylic copolymer and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known skin-protecting agents which protect human skin from damage. The protecting agent is applied to the skin by coating or spraying to form a film which protects the skin. The skin-protecting agent is required to protect the skin from chemicals or other irritative materials, and light, in particular, UV light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,830 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication Nos. 104909/1988 and 108013/1988 disclose skin-protecting agents for protecting the skin of persons who wash dishes or apparatus with neutral detergents at home or in restaurants, hospitals, beauty shops and the like, which agents comprise an ethyl acrylate-methacrylic acid copolymer. The proposed skin-protecting agents can effectively block many irritative materials, but are not intended to shield UV light. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 93220/1987 and 198612/1987 propose skin-protecting agents which shield UV light. The proposed skin-protecting agents have good UV light-shielding effect but inferior effect for blocking the irritative materials.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 27737/1968 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 139958/1988 disclose paints comprising a benzophenone compound. The composition of the paint is intended to improve stability of the paint itself and cannot be used as a skin-protecting agent.